


a truth so loud you can't ignore

by 5sexualhomos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bathroom Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Hookups, M/M, No actual sex is described in this fic, Pining, Quidditch, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sexualhomos/pseuds/5sexualhomos
Summary: Liam just wants to get through Sixth Year relatively unscathed. He wants to pass his N.E.W.T.S and beat Slytherin in Quidditch for the first time in four years. But he can't do that when Louis, his best Seeker, is off hooking up with Harry Styles during practice.





	a truth so loud you can't ignore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Falpex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falpex/gifts).



> I had so much fun working on this piece Harry Potter was my first fandom ever and to finally write a proper Hogwarts!AU has been awesome. I strayed a bit from the prompt because I thought this way would be a bit easier. Hope everyone enjoys!!! 
> 
> Shoutout to my wonderful beta Sam 
> 
> Title comes from Youth by Troye Sivan

“What in the name of Merlin’s beard was that?” Liam throws his broom to the ground in frustration. 

“I got distracted,” Louis shrugs. 

“No shit, Sherlock!” Liam yells.

“Who’s Sherlock?” Louis cocks his head to one side.

“Nevermind.” Liam shakes his head. “The point is you were playing like a load of dragon dung today.”

“But we won!” Louis stands up and throws his arms out.

“By a measly 10 points!!! And you didn't catch the Snitch; as far as I'm concerned it was shit.” 

“Take it easy, Liam.” Gemma puts a comforting hand on Liam’s shoulder. “It's the first match of the season and it was only against Hufflepuff. We have plenty of time before we go up against Slytherin.” 

“Only 6 weeks! It’ll be here before we know it!” Liam starts pacing and throws his hands in the air frustratedly. “And we have to be on top of our game more than ever. It’s been four years since we’ve beat those smug bastards and I want to be the captain that finally gets a victory over them.”

“We all do, Liam,” Louis says, stopping Liam by standing directly in his path. He gives him a pointed look that says chill the fuck out. Liam lets out a deep breath.

“Alright, everyone can go. Except for you.” He points at Louis. “Everyone else, have fun with the rest of your weekend. We’ll be back at it Monday afternoon.”

Everyone except Louis rushes out as quickly as possible, in case Liam decides to change his mind at the last second; it's happened before and usually results in practices before the sun is even up. 

“You okay, Li?” Louis asks, concern clear on his face. 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Should be asking you the same thing. What happened out there? I’ve never seen you like that on the pitch. You’re usually so focused.” 

“I guess it’s just an off day,” Louis turns away as he pulls his dirty robes over his head. 

“If you say so,” Liam says “You know you can talk to me, right?” 

“Yeah,” Louis gives Liam a small smile over his shoulder. “I’ll catch up with you later.” 

Liam leaves without another word, and Louis feels grateful that he just let it drop. He sighs in frustration and pulls on a t-shirt. He knows that he didn’t play his best today, and he’s a bit disappointed in himself. He also can’t start slacking off now professional Quidditch teams are interested him. He knows he can’t catch the Snitch every single game, but it was practically right in front of his face only a few more feet and he would’ve caught it. The only reason he didn't is because of Harry fucking Styles.

_Louis had seen the Snitch a couple times throughout the match, but it had disappeared once again. He was keeping his eye out for any hint of it, staying above most of the action on the pitch below. He was scanning everywhere when his eyes finally caught a hint of the sun glinting off something small, and he raced towards it without getting a good look. As he got closer to the light he realized it wasn’t the Snitch at all, rather is was Harry Styles using a compact mirror to reflect the light, and his best friend Niall cackling wildly beside him. Louis had wanted desperately to flip Harry off, but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he had pissed him off._

 

So yeah, Louis is absolutely furious with the Ravenclaw boy for screwing up his chance at catching the Snitch and ultimately winning the game. Him and his fucking mirror can go to hell. Louis isn’t violent, but he’ll certainly make an exception for Harry Styles. He just really wants to punch him in the face, or at the very least something inanimate, in order to alleviate some of his anger. He storms out of the tent in search of the curly haired bastard.

\---

Louis and Harry haven't always hated each other. There was a brief period of time in First Year where they got along really well, but an incident occurred and the rest is history. Nobody quite remembers what happened between the two boys, not even Louis or Harry. Most people agree it was some sort of prank gone wrong, with a Weasley Wizarding Wheezes’ Skiving Snackbox that embarrassed Harry in front of most of their class. Whatever events had occurred five years earlier changed their relationship irrevocably. 

\---

Louis stalks through the corridors of the castle, like a lion hunting it’s prey. He’s been searching for Harry for nearly two hours. He looked in the Great Hall, every nook and cranny of the castle grounds, and even tried to see if a Ravenclaw student would be nice enough to let him into their Common Room. Merlin knows why; he's exhausted physically and mentally and just really wants a nap to get away from his worries for a bit. He’s this close to giving up and just waiting to confront him in class, but he wants to deal with this shit now. He finds the nearest toilet and goes inside.

“Well, well, well, if it isn't Gryffindor’s golden boy,” Harry looks at Louis through the mirror as he dries his hands. 

“Styles,” Louis growls, taking a few more steps inside. 

“Such a shame you didn't get that Snitch today.” Harry walks closer to Louis. “Oh well. Hopefully you can tell the difference between a Snitch and a mirror when you’re off playing for whatever team is stupid enough to recruit you.”

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” Louis clenches his fists.

“Takes one to know one.” Harry replies cockily, moving so he's only a few inches away from Louis. And Louis hates the way his breath hitches at Harry’s proximity. 

“That was a dick move out there today and you know it.” Louis pokes Harry’s chest angrily. 

“I’m sure you’d love to make a move on my dick.” Harry cocks an eyebrow.

“You’re insufferable.” Louis rolls his eyes

“Oh c’mon, you know you love it.” Harry smirks and Louis wants to smack it right of his face. 

“Just shut up.” Louis grabs his face between both hands and starts kissing him furiously. 

This isn’t the first time they’ve done this. It started at some point during the previous school year. He had been throwing a Fanged Frisbee outside with Liam. One wrong throw had hit Harry in the head as he was studying. Harry refused to believe it was an accident. There was a screaming match and the next thing he remembers was Harry on his knees in front of him in an empty stall in the loo. Louis had sworn that it wasn’t going to happen again, but here they are for what seems like the billionth time, making out in secret. He doesn’t understand why he keeps coming back for more, maybe it’s because every single time they do, Louis feels like he’s been struck by lightning. Merlin knows why, because he hates Harry’s guts, but maybe that’s what makes it so intense. 

Louis detaches his mouth from Harry’s and swiftly drops to his knees. He leaves the bathroom less than ten minutes later feeling only marginally better, after getting a bit of relief.

\---

“Where the fuck is he?” Liam growls, pacing back and forth on the quidditch pitch. It’s Monday afternoon and Louis knows he’s meant to be here for practice. And he hasn’t shown up. Liam had made a point to remind him constantly throughout the day during class, but apparently his friend had more interesting things to do besides becoming the best damn quidditch team at school. 

“Relax Liam, He’s only eight minutes late,” Gemma says. “That’s practically being on time for him.”

“You’re not helping.” Liam shoots a glare her way. 

“Whatever.” Gemma rolls her eyes. At one point Liam had scared her, but not anymore. “I can start practice while you sit here worrying about nothing.”

“No, no. He's not worth it. I’ll yell at him later, he won’t be able to avoid me forever.” Liam rubs his temples quickly before addressing the team. “Let’s just scrimmage today. You know the drill, split up into teams. Gemma’s team will change their robes to green, yeah?” 

Everyone on the team scrambles to follow Liam’s instructions, whenever he gets in a mood like this, they all know it’s best to not ask questions. In less than forty seconds they’re divided into teams and in the air. 

All throughout practice, Liam tries to concentrate on hitting the Bludger at the people in green, but ends up hitting his own scrimmage team more than the others. He blames Louis; if he had just decided to show up today, then he wouldn’t be thinking about what was possibly more important than practice and he wouldn’t be fucking up so badly. He calls the end of practice after just forty minutes, realizing that him being distracted and hitting a semi-sentient ball at his team is not a good mix. After dismissing everyone, he heads straight to the castle to find Louis. 

Liam starts out in the Great Hall, he looks around and sees no sign of his friend. But he does see Zayn sitting quietly at the Hufflepuff table doing his coursework. Liam makes his way over to him. 

“You know, the library is a lot quieter,” Liam says sitting down across from Zayn.

“Hmm... I like it better here though. And it’s less crowded since everyone is there studying for exams and N.E.W.T.S and what have you,” he replies not looking up from his book. “I haven't seen Louis, by the way.” 

“Why do you always assume I'm looking for him?” 

“Because ninety percent of the time you are.” Zayn closes his book and gives Liam all his attention. “What's he done now?” 

“Skipped practice. Again. If he wasn't the best damn seeker I’d kick him off the squad.” 

“And because he's your friend,” Zayn points out.

“Yeah, that too,” Liam sighs. “Any idea where he could be?”

“He's probably off in some deserted classroom with Harry,” Zayn shrugs. 

“Harry Styles?” Liam asks incredulously. 

“Well he’s certainly not with Harry Potter.” 

“But Louis and Harry hate each other. Why would they be spending time together?” Liam racks his brain for some sort of reasonable answer, but comes up blank. 

Zayn laughs. 

“Why is that funny?” Liam screws up his face in confusion, still not on the same page.

Zayn stops laughing and stares at him, “Wait you don't know?” 

“What is there to know?” he practically yells. 

“Mate, they're hooking up.” 

“What?!?! Since when?” 

“Dunno, sometime last year I think.”

“How do you know it's true?” Liam leans in closer.

“Everyone knows, Liam. They both deny it happens, but it's Hogwarts’ worst kept secret. How have you never heard about it? Louis is your best mate.”

“I honestly don’t know,” Liam replies shaking his head. He tries to think back to all the potential signs that he might have missed. 

There’s the constant name calling as they pass each other in the corridors or during class, but that’s always been a thing between them, ever since the incident back in First Year. But Liam thinks the insults have been a lot less frequent since this school year has started. And he can’t even keep track of how many times he’s come across Louis with flushed cheeks and messed up hair right before class, usually Charms, because Gryffindor and Ravenclaw have them together the most often. Liam used to ask why and Louis would deny that he looked odd. And after a while Liam stopped asking. There was one time where is shirt collar was all rucked up and Liam saw what could only have been a fresh lovebite. Liam doesn’t even remember what Louis’ excuse for that one was, but he distinctly remembers not believing a word of it, but Harry giving it to him had never even crossed his mind

Needless to say, now that Liam looks back on it all of the signs were there and they were super fucking obvious.

“How the actual fuck did I not notice?” he asks.

“Probably because you have tunnel vision about Quidditch and beating Slytherin,” Zayn shrugs.

“But...I.” 

Zayn reaches out to hold Liam’s hand in comfort. “Hey, relax. It’s not the end of the world.”

“But...” 

“Just breathe, Li. C’mon take a deep breath.” Liam follows Zayn’s instruction. “Okay and out.” Liam does so. “Okay, now repeat those steps, babes.”

They spend the next thirty seconds or so in silence, Liam breathing in and out heavily, with Zayn still holding his hand and rubbing his thumb in soothing circles. 

“Thanks, Z” Liam replies sheepishly. “You always know how to calm me down. You’re such a good friend.” 

Zayn pulls his hand away from Liam’s and opens his book once again. “No problem, I should really get back to studying though. Got an Astronomy essay due in a few days.”

“Oh...uh.. Yeah no problem. Thank you again for everything. I really mean it.”

“Mmmmm,” Zayn doesn’t even bother to look at Liam as he gets up from the table. And he doesn’t see Liam looking back over his shoulder more than a few times on his way out. 

Liam leaves the Great Hall, his anger completely forgotten; replaced by a curiosity to finding out the truth about Harry and Louis.

\---

Louis is running through the corridors, trying his best to get to Potions on time. Well not on time, but before the class is halfway done at least. He curses Harry as he pushes through a group of First Years huddled together.

_He ran into Harry on his way out of the Great Hall after lunch. They made eye contact for the briefest moment. Louis shook his head silently. They only ever sought each other out when there was sex involved, otherwise they tried to avoid contact. Which was becoming much less frequent as they were getting together at least three times a week now. Harry hadn't accepted his head nod as an answer and grabbed Louis’ wrist, pulling him into the darkest corner he could find. He puts both of his arms by Louis’ head, effectively caging him in. Louis can smell his cologne, it's overwhelming in such close quarters._

__

_"I don't have time for this right now, Harry,” Louis hissed, trying to get away from the Ravenclaw boy._

__

__

__

_"Don't give me that, “ Harry retorted, rolling his eyes. “You skip quidditch practice for me all the time.”_

____

__

____

_"Yeah, well this is double Potions and Professor Cowell already hates my guts. So if you don't mind.” Louis tries to move around Harry again._

_____ _

__

_____ _

_“Oh c’mon I know you want it just as bad as I do.” Harry pouts exaggeratedly. Louis hates that Harry’s right. It's not as if he's a sex addict or anything, both of them are two teenage boys with perfectly natural urges. It had been a few days since they last hooked up and Louis would rather not have to use his own hand after finally having someone else touch him._

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_"Ugh. Fine, fine.”_

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_"Really?” Harry's face lights up for just a second before he schools his features into a more neutral tone. “Room of Requirement?”_

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

_“That's about as far away from the dungeons as you can get. Let's just find an empty classroom.” Louis ducks under Harry’s arm and looks to see if the corridor is clear. “Okay there's only a few people out there, let's go.” Louis grabs Harry’s wrist and pulls him quickly to the nearest classroom._

________ _ _ _ _

Louis arrives at the Potions classroom a handful of minutes later, forehead gleaming with sweat, and a poorly concealed lovebite on his neck. He takes a few deep breaths and tries to fix his fringe before entering the room. As soon as he walks in, he's bombarded with the smell of his mother’s Sunday Roast, the smell of the Quidditch pitch on game day, and something else that smells very familiar but he can't remember exactly what for a few seconds. And then he realizes it's Harry’s cologne. He doesn't pay much attention to that, probably just got onto his clothes from just being with him. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Mr. Tomlinson, how nice of you to join us,” Professor Cowell says snidely as he stalks around the room. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Sorry, sir,” Louis replies as he makes his way to his and Liam’s table. 

________ _ _ _ _

“5 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness.” 

________ _ _ _ _

“Arsehole,” Louis whispers to himself. He sits down and sets his knapsack on the floor next to him. “Smells good, Payno. What are we brewing up today?”

________ _ _ _ _

“Amortentia,” Liam replies, not looking up from the cauldron, his tongue sticking out from his lips in concentration. 

________ _ _ _ _

“What?” All of a sudden the delicious smells in the air make his stomach turn. Just one really, the smell of Harry’s cologne. Because that means... He doesn’t really want to think about what it means. “I...I have to go.” He runs out of the classroom without another thought. 

________ _ _ _ _

\---

________ _ _ _ _

Liam tried to follow Louis out of the classroom, but Professor Cowell had threatened to take away a hundred House Points if he did. Despite his concern for his best friend, he was too much of a stickler for the rules to risk that. 

________ _ _ _ _

As soon as class ends, he gets out of the classroom as quickly as possible, grabbing Louis’ knapsack from the floor. He runs through the castle trying to find Louis to no avail. He checks the Great Hall, the Common Room, and even tries to get into the Ravenclaw Common Room. He’s passing one of the courtyards on his way to the Room of Requirement, when he sees Harry sitting on the grass with Niall. They both have textbooks open on their laps, but neither seem to be paying any attention to them. He wasn’t Louis, but maybe Harry could give him some sort of answer as to where his friend is.

________ _ _ _ _

“Styles!” Liam shouts, as he makes his way across the courtyard. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Well if it isn’t Liam Payne! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Harry responds with a smirk.

________ _ _ _ _

“I want to talk about Louis.” 

________ _ _ _ _

Harry’s smirk falters for just a second and Liam knows he’s struck some sort of chord. 

________ _ _ _ _

“I’d rather not.” Harry puts his arms behind him in order to support himself. His shirt rucks up just the slightest and Liam sees a bruise.

________ _ _ _ _

“That’s quite a nice lovebite you have there.” He gives Harry a pointed look. Harry glares at him.

________ _ _ _ _

“Niall, could you leave us alone for a bit?” 

________ _ _ _ _

“What, why?!?! This was just getting juicy. Everyone knows you and Louis are boning anyway!” Niall responds.

________ _ _ _ _

“Niall,” Harry hisses.

________ _ _ _ _

“Fine, fine.” Niall collects his things and gets up. They both wait to talk until he’s out of earshot. 

________ _ _ _ _

“So you finally figured it out. Took you long enough.”

________ _ _ _ _

Liam rolls his eyes. “Do you know where he is?” 

________ _ _ _ _

“Why would I tell you even if I did?” Harry squints his eyes suspiciously

________ _ _ _ _

“Look he was late to class and I’m assuming that was because of you. He was in class for all of thirty seconds before bolting.” Liam crosses his arms.

________ _ _ _ _

“Have you tried the infirmary? He likes it a bit rough, you know.” Harry gives him a cocky smirk. 

________ _ _ _ _

Liam lets out an exasperated sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. “This was a waste of my time. You've been no help at all. No wonder Louis doesn't like you.” Liam turns away and is ready to go back to the Common Room and just wait until Louis eventually shows up. Which in hindsight is what he probably should have done anyway. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Have you tried the lake yet?” Harry pipes up. His voice doesn't have a hint of the teasing tone he was using before. Liam looks behind him and Harry looks...sad. Liam doesn't know what caused his sudden shift in mood, but he decides he doesn’t have time to listen to Harry’s problems right now. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Cheers,” he says quickly, before rushing off to the lake. When he arrives a few minutes later he sees Louis sitting against a large tree by the edge of the lake, his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, just staring at the water. As he gets closer to his friend, his anger from before dissipates quickly. “What was that all about in Potions?” He takes a seat next to Louis. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Wasn’t really feeling it.” Louis shrugs, not looking at Liam. 

________ _ _ _ _

“You sure it had nothing to do with you and Harry Styles in some dark corner?” Liam pays close attention to Louis’ reaction. He just lets out a small humorless laugh, allowing no other emotion show on his face. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Took you long enough to figure it out, mate.” Louis unwraps his arms from his legs and stretches them out in front of him. 

________ _ _ _ _

“You two did a good job of hiding it.”

________ _ _ _ _

“That’s debateable. Think you care too much about quidditch sometimes. You forget about what’s happening in the real world.”

________ _ _ _ _

“I know,” Liam sighs. “Not to mention studying for the N.E.W.T.S,”

________ _ _ _ _

“Ugh why did you have to bring that up?” Louis rests his head against the tree.

________ _ _ _ _

“Oh please everyone knows you’ve got five offers from professional quidditch teams.”

________ _ _ _ _

“It’s seven, actually.” 

________ _ _ _ _

“Of course it is.” Liam rolls his eyes. They sit in silence for a few minutes, both of them staring at the lake, the giant squid’s tentacles occasionally breaking the surface of the water. “So... was your freak out today because of Harry?”

________ _ _ _ _

Louis whips his head around to look at Liam. “What? That’s insane!”

________ _ _ _ _

“Look all I know is that you two have been hooking up for a while now. And that you seemed really freaked out by what the Amortentia smells like to you.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Just because we’ve been fooling around doesn't mean I have feelings for him.” 

________ _ _ _ _

“I mean, it’s hard to have sex with someone you hate. For an extended period of time anyway. Not that I know from personal experience, but I’ve seen plenty of films, mate.”

________ _ _ _ _

“What do you mean?” Louis looks at him quizzically. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Well, in a lot of romantic films, two people that hate each other end up together in the end. Scientists say that love and hate are closely linked.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Who needs science anyway? Magic seems to do just as well for some of us,” Louis mumbles. 

________ _ _ _ _

“I think if you do actually like him, you should tell him.”

________ _ _ _ _

Louis sighs in defeat, and looks at Liam. “And what if he rejects me?”

________ _ _ _ _

“Then he isn’t worth your time, mate.” Liam puts a comforting arm around his shoulders.

________ _ _ _ _

“Yeah,” Louis answers reluctantly. “You're probably right.”

________ _ _ _ _

“I know I am.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Since we’re talking about feelings, how about you and Zayn?” Louis wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

________ _ _ _ _

“What do you mean?” Liam takes his arm off Louis’ shoulder.

________ _ _ _ _

“I mean, that he is clearly into you. And you have some sort of feelings for him. Your face goes all soft and mushy when you see him.” 

________ _ _ _ _

“That’s totally ridiculous.”

________ _ _ _ _

“It’s really not. Maybe the next time you see him it shouldn’t be because you're looking for me.” Louis gets up and leaves, before Liam can even come up with a response. 

________ _ _ _ _

Liam stares out at the lake as he thinks about his own stupidity, and not realising that he’s been ignoring Zayn in probably the most hurtful way imaginable.

________ _ _ _ _


End file.
